callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a large caliber, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in the United States by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research and is primarily used by target shooters. The Mark XIX is latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. The pistol is popular in media due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. Cartridges it can be configured to fire include .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 AE. The Call of Duty: World at War Weapon Equivalent of this weapon is the .357 Magnum Revolver. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle, as the in-game model has a seven-round magazine. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it the pistol of choice for players using Juggernaut. Stopping Power with the Desert Eagle is a waste, as it does not reduce the number of shots needed to kill the target at close range, though it will help against Juggernaut users and at long range. The Desert Eagle has incredibly high accuracy while not aiming down the sights compared to any other gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a silencer. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55), making it the only golden weapon that doesn't require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds (and a total ammo count of 21), is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable, although it is seen wielded by Imran Zakhaev in The Coup and Game Over, and is wielded by Khaled Al-Asad in the level The Coup. The pistol can only be obtained if you run ahead of your teammates in the first cargo hold, at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out armed with the pistol. Contrary to popular belief, Sgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in the last mission, but a silver plated M1911 .45. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Desert Eagle is set to return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen in multiple videos mostly just the icon, showing a different design. It has been seen with a tactical rail integrated into the underside of the barrel, and has also been seen with what appears to be a Tactical flashlight or laser sight. Trivia *In the armory in F.N.G. there is a 2 toned Desert Eagle. *The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. *Khaled Al-Asad wields a Desert Eagle but never gets to use it in the level Safehouse. But you can by typing "give deserteagle" in the console during that level. *There is an Ultranationalist in Crew Expendable that has two Desert Eagles. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle The iron sights are actually higher than they should be, and are far more square Video Gold Desert Eagle laVd17KP1N0 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons